


Getting Them Together

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [18]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Mikey and Raph are a couple. They know that Leo and Donnie have feelings for each other, but won't act on them so they devise a plan to get their brothers together and then another plan to get them to be physically together.





	Getting Them Together

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my unfinished folder on my computer...started in March 2018 and now finally finished so I figured I'd post it!

The two turtles had been pining over each other for such a long time that Mikey, Raph and even Master Splinter could see how much they wanted to be with each other and almost went out of their way to get them to confess this to each other. It was only because of Master Splinter that the two bright banded turtles kept to themselves and had to wait for Leo and Don to go to each other. 

So Raph and Mikey did what they could without breaking the promise to their father. They were slightly louder in the bedroom so that Leo and Don either side of them would be able to hear them, they were more open with affection and flirting and dropping other hints that they were a couple and they could be one too. But they didn’t pick up on the hints. Sometimes they’d catch Leo looking away with an ever so slight blush on his face and Donnie would sometimes look at them with a wistful look as though they had something that he would also like. 

“They’re gonna die virgins at this rate.” Raph sat as he threw himself down into the couch besides his mate, who’d paused his video game so that he could talk to his brother. 

“I know...I wish we could just lock them in a room together so they wouldn’t have any option but talk.” Mikey sighed, looking off at the lab where Donnie was working on something, he’d tried to explain what he was doing but it’d gone through one ear and out the other so Mikey had just smiled and left the lab as soon as he could. 

Raph had just come from the dojo after sparring for Leo for nearly an hour, which seemed to be the blue banded turtles favourite activity, it was almost as though he had a lot of stress he was trying to work through, what he was stressed about Raph and Mikey had a pretty good idea. 

“I have an idea.” Mikey grinned and Raph looked at his brother, not sure what to think about the scary look on his brother’s face. 

“And what is your idea genius?” 

“We ask Donnie if he thinks that Leo will want to join us.” Mikey explained. 

“Join us?” Raph repeated it. 

“Yeah...y’know…” Mikey said as he began making thrusting movements and winking at his brother. 

“Oh,  _ Oh. _ ” Raph said as he caught on with what Mikey was saying. “Ain’t that doing what Master Splinter doesn’t want us to do?” 

“Technically not...we’ll just have a talk with Don and see what happens.” Mikey shrugged, jumping off the couch and walking to the lab, Raph hot on his tail. 

Mikey knocked loudly on the door to the lab to make Donnie aware of their presence before walking in. 

“Is everything okay?” Donnie asked, scanning each one of his brothers. 

“Everything’s fine Donnie, we just wanted ta’ ask ya’ something.” Raph grinned and looked over at Mikey. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you think that Leo would be interested in joining Raph and I’s relationship?” Mikey asked and Donnie’s jaw dropped and it took everything in Mikey and Raph not to laugh at their brother’s reaction. 

“W-what…?” Donnie stuttered looking between his brothers. 

“Do you think that Leo would be interested in joining Raph and I’s relationship?” Mikey repeated. 

“Why are you asking me and not him?”

“Well we didn’t wanna get a bad reaction from Leo so we wanted ta’ know what ya’ think his reaction would be.” Raph said and watched his brother’s face closely, noticing that he was trying hard to not show his emotions, but there was sadness in his eyes. 

“Well...I don’t know.” Donnie said and turned away from his brothers. 

“Could ya’ maybe…ask him for us?” Raph asked and Donnie sighed. 

“I’ll ask him tomorrow.” Donnie said and Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight hug. 

“Thanks bro’ you’re the best!” 

Once Mikey and Raph were far enough away from the lab that they wouldn’t be heard, they turned to one another. 

“Dude, did you see his face?”

“Yeah…” Raph said, the deep sadness in his brother’s brown eyes still haunting him. 

“Somebody’s gonna get hurt if they don’t sort things out soon enough.”

“If we ain’t done that already.”

-

Donnie’s mind couldn’t focus on anything other than what Raph and Mikey had just asked of him. They’d asked him if Leonardo would be interested in entering into a relationship with them and it had felt like a stab to the heart. He loved Leo, with all that he was and had hoped for that love to be returned but could never work up the courage to talk to his brother and now Raph and Mikey were going to take him away. And they’d asked for his help in doing so. 

He couldn’t wait until tomorrow, he needed to know what Leo thought about this tonight. He left his lab in a rush, making sure that Raph and Mikey weren’t around before making his way over to the dojo, looking inside he saw that Leo was still there, practising his katas, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

Donnie paced nervously outside the dojo, knowing full well Leo would have sensed his presence by now and was probably waiting for him to come inside and talk to him about whatever it was that had him pacing. Taking a deep breath, Donnie made his way into the dojo where he found his brother standing in the middle of the room, staring off at nothing. 

“Leo?” Donnie called out to his brother, who slowly turned around to face him. 

“Is everything okay Donnie?” Leo asked, concerned about how worried his brother looked. 

“Um, yes...there was something that I wanted to ask you.”

“And what is that?” Leo asked, calmly even though his heart was hammering. 

“Mikey and Raph came to speak to me earlier…” Donnie said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a clear sign that he was very nervous. 

“What about?”

“They wanted to know if I thought...if I thought that you would be interested in joining them,” Donnie paused, “in their relationship.” 

“Oh.” Leo said, unsure of what else to say.

“Are you?”

“Hm?”

“Are you interested?”

“How would that make you feel?”

“What do you mean?” Donnie asked, confused. 

“If I were to join Raph and Mikey, you’d be left out.” 

“Um, yes...I would.”

“I could never allow that to happen.” Leo said quietly. 

“Really?”

“Donnie you’re my brother and part of my team, I could never favour one of you over the other or leave one of you out of anything, especially if it meant pushing you away.” As thrilled as Donnie was to hear that Leo would turn Mikey and Raph away, it also seemed like he would do the same to him. 

“So...you’re not interested in a relationship?”

“I...don’t know.” Leo answered and turn away from his brother. 

“What are you not sure about?” Donnie asked timidly and Leo turned back around and saw the look in his brother’s eyes, a look of longing. 

“I don’t want to be involved with Raphael or Michelangelo.”

“Oh...good.”

“Good?” Leo questioned, raising a brow and Donnie blushed. 

“Um…” Donnie looked away from his brother’s strong gaze, trying to think of what to say next. 

“Donnie?” Leo asked hopefully, walking towards his brother. 

“I’m happy that you aren’t interested in Raph or Mikey.” Donnie confessed. 

“And why’s that?” Leo asked, moving so that he was inches away from his brother. 

“Because...I’m interested in you.” Donnie said quickly and watched his brother’s face for his reaction to his confession, but as usual Leo kept how he was feeling to himself, his facial expression was blank and Donnie had to fight the urge to run and lock himself away. 

Just as Donnie broke eye contact with his brother to look at the floor, his chin was pulled upwards and Leo’s lips were on his. Donnie was so shocked that he didn’t respond to the kiss, his mind too confused about what was happening and trying to think of explanations. His lack of response had caused Leo to pull back from his brother and, worried that his brother had changed his mind, he lunged forward, initiating their second kiss. 

“I think they set this up.” Leo laughed against his brother’s mouth. 

“I’m kinda glad they did...I don’t know if I would have ever been able to work up the courage to speak to you without them.” Donnie admitted. 

“I’m glad they did too.” Leo said and leaned in for another kiss, ignoring the two outside the dojo who thought that they couldn’t be seen.

-

Mikey and Raph were happy that their brothers had finally confessed their feelings for one another, but for weeks, all the two did was share small kisses, spend time doing what the other enjoyed and watching movies together which was normal for a new relationship, but in Mikey and Raph’s eyes they should be jumping each other’s bones at his stage. 

Of course that might have been because Raph and Mikey had christened their relationship minutes after they had confessed their feelings for each other. 

Raph had thought his was none of their business, they’d have sex when they were ready, they were together now and that was all that mattered, but apparently Mikey wasn’t on the same wavelength and that was why Mikey was currently sat in front of the television set surrounded by his DVD collection. 

“What are ya’ doing Mike?” 

“I’m looking for something.”

“What are ya’ looking for?”

“A DVD.”

“Why?”

“I’m hoping it’ll help Donnie and Leo get their freak on.” Mikey said, winking at his brother before looking back down at the DVDs. 

“And how’s it gonna do that?”

“I’m looking for a film to watch that includes a steamy sex scene that’ll get Donnie and Leo worked up.” 

“And we gotta be around for that?” Raph asked with a raised brow. 

“Yeah bro’ we gotta show them what they should be doing.” Mikey grinned as he found what he was searching for.

“Ya’ want us ta’ have sex in front of them?”

“What? No! We just gotta make out a lot and then leave to go and have sex and hope that Leo and Donnie get the same idea.” Mikey explained. “Now, go get Leo and Donnie, I’m gonna get the snacks.” Mikey said, running to the kitchen and leaving all the DVDs spread across the floor. 

Raph sighed, cleaning up the mess before he went to collect his brother’s from Donnie’s lab for their movie night. 

Raph and Mikey had squeezed themselves into a large armchair, with Mikey half sitting on Raph’s lap as they watched the movie, sharing a large bowl of popcorn as Leo and Donnie did, sat side by side on the main couch. The movie was fairly dull and Mikey was trying hard to stay focused, waiting for the two main actors to start getting hot and heavy so that he could start making out with Raph. 

Apparently Raph was finding the movie just as dull and had decided not to wait until the sex scene to start making some moves on Mikey, reaching up to start kissing his shoulder and his neck, making Mikey wiggle slightly on his lap. Mikey giggled slightly as some of the kisses tickled and his laughter cause Leo to look over at his brother, blush and then turn his focus back on the tv. 

Raph wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and began sucking on his brother’s neck, intent on leaving behind a hickey. Mikey moaned just as the sex scene began on the tv and he kept his eyes focused on the two characters on the screen while Raph moved his hands to Mikey’s thighs. 

The next time Mikey looked over at his older brothers, Leo had his hand resting on Donnie’s upper thigh and he smiled, knowing that the mixture of the sex scene and the movie and him and Raph making out were starting to get to them. 

“When do we get to take this upstairs?” Raph rumbled by the side of Mikey’s head. 

“Soon.” Mikey mumbled as Raph got back to work on his brother’s neck. 

“Better be.” Raph said against Mikey’s neck. 

It took only another ten minutes for Leo’s hand to disappear between Donnie’s legs and the olive toned turtle was shifting every now and again, resting his head on his shoulder pressing his face into Leo’s neck. 

“We can leave now.” Mikey whispered to his mate, who immediately rose, taking Mikey with him as he walked to their room, leaving Don and Leo alone.

During the time that it had taken Mikey and Raph to get upstairs, Donnie had moved so he was facing Leo and the turtle in blue had his face in his brother’s neck, kissing, licking and biting at the skin there. Their hands were roaming each other’s bodies and both soon found themselves growing tight and uncomfortable. 

Their mouths met in a flurry of kisses, their hands moving up to each others face, neck and shoulders, trying to be as close as they could be. 

“We should…” Leo began. 

“Go upstairs?” Donnie finished and reluctantly parted from Leo to stand up from the couch and held out his hand for him to take. Leo accepted his hand and the two made their way upstairs.

-

Donnie could feel his heart hammering in his chest, never had he felt such a strange mix of emotions, fear at the unknown and yet comfortable in his brother’s presence. 

“Are you okay?” Leo asked, stroking his brother’s cheek. 

“Yes.” Donnie said, although his voice betrayed him. 

“We don’t have to go any further tonight if you don’t want to.” Leo said, his other hand rubbing circles on his brother’s hip. 

“I want to.” Donnie said, surging forward so that he could kiss his brother and show him how much he wanted this. When the kiss broke, Leo made his way down Donnie’s neck, kissing and licking his brother’s skin and plastron until he was face level with his brothers ever growing bulge. 

It didn’t take much more than a kiss and a stroke along the widening slit to make Donnie’s penis emerge. Leo couldn’t help but stare at the dark thick organ, holding it with one hand whilst his other slowly played with the head. Precome dripped from his brother’s erection and he collected it, rubbing it around his fingers and moving them to his brothers puckered hole, painting around the tempting hole before pressing slowly inside. 

Donnie moaned and reached into his nightstand’s drawer where he had some lube, the same lube that he used on himself whilst masturbating, hence why the tub was half empty and Donnie felt a bit embarrassed at passing it to Leo, but his brother just looked up at him with a knowing smile. 

He removed his finger to add some actual lube to his finger before he went back to work prepping his brother as thoroughly as he could as he had never prepped anyone before and didn’t want to hurt his brother and ruin their first time. 

“Leo.” Donnie moaned as his brother hit a spot inside him that had him seeing stars. The tone of his brother’s voice had Leo dropping down and he used the hand he had been prepping his brother with to rub lube on his cock. He lined up his erection with his brother’s winking hole and looked up at Donnie for consent, making sure that he was ready. 

When Donnie nodded, Leo pressed into his body, slowly filling his brother until he was fully sheathed inside. Taking hold of his brother’s penis once again, Leo looked at his brother’s face and was happy to see that there was no pain on his brother’s face, only pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm that they both enjoyed, eventually building up pace so that Leo was rutting into his brother and Donnie was pushing back against him whilst his hand was a blur on his cock, racing towards his climax. 

“Ah, Leo!” Donnie cried out as he came, his body tensing up and as his body clamped down on Leo’s erection, he let out a strangled cry at the amazing feeling and a few thrusts later he was coming inside of his brother and he was burying his face into his brother’s neck, taking in his scent. 

Donnie felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He knew that this was something common after sex, but didn’t want Leo to think it was something that he had done wrong or that he had hurt him, these were just a release of emotions, happy ones. 

Leo lifted his head when he felt something wet touch it, when he looked at his newly claimed mate’s face he could see the tears escaping his eyes, but in his brother’s eyes themselves he didn’t see any sadness or pain, so didn’t question them. His thumbs brushed against Donnie’s cheeks, wiping away the liquid before giving his brother a quick kiss.

“I love you Donatello.” Leo whispered and Donnie smiled.

“I love you Leo.” Donnie sighed and the two shared another kiss before Leonardo moved off the purple banded turtle, who moved onto his side so that Leo could curl against him. It didn’t take long for Donnie to drift off to sleep. Leo kissed the top of his brother’s head and held him tighter before he himself drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
